Winter Gemini
by Anya Ishikawa
Summary: Sakura was living a good life as a miko when she met him. Half dead, the shrine maiden healed the stranger before finding herself uncovering the past of her mother and...married to the man named Sasuke. (AU/Non-Uchiha-massacre/SasuSaku/ slight SakuraXNaruto&Akatsuki for later chapters)


**IMPORTANT NOTE: To those who already read this, I'm sorry for not updating. After reading the story my self, I was quite disappointed on how I portrayed it. That's why I'm restarting the story, though the summary still stands, I just want to make a clear point on what would occur in this fic. This is a new prologue and kindly, erase what you already know cause I'll do a lot of editing and some of what I wrote from the three chapters I published might not appear. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please continue to give your support.**

* * *

_**Winter Gemini **_

_**Prologue**_

_**Episode 0**_

_(Author recommends Sakura Mankai by Morning Musume)_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto tries not to shout at the people around him.

Really, they call him obnoxious and reckless yet their behavior show more idiocy compared to his past actions.

The nineteen year old boy gave out a disappointed sigh, he could only imagine the stress his father must be feeling right now.

Glancing at the people before him, Naruto couldn't help but wince at the sight of his poor father. Minato has his arms wrapped around the upper arms of a raging female, his feet firmly planted on the ground as he prevents her from killing a certain Uchiha.

Naruto loves to be the Hokage someday, but seeing the current Hokage struggle from maintaining 'peace' between his people, or rather see the pained look on his face as he receives painful attacks to his waist, he's beginning to reconsider his ambition. All he could think now is that he'd hate to be in his father's shoes.

"Please, Tsunade-sama. Calm down." The Yondaime pleaded, clenching his teeth after another painful hit from the woman's elbow.

To his right, Naruto could see his mother form a fist, her red brows were furrowed and her lips were set in a straight line. It wouldn't need a genius to know that the Red hot blooded Habanero of Konoha is about to explode. Naruto began a little countdown at the back of his mind, setting the timer to thirty seconds.

He placed a hand on her mother's shoulder before earning a half-meant smile. He was about to appease her rage –his father doesn't need two raging females after all- when a loud screech, enough to make his ears bleed, resounded within the room.

"Give me back my daughter, you stuck up Uchiha brat!"

The woman being held back by his father was the one who screamed.

He shivered at the look he saw on her face. Fury. The woman's bright hazel eyes were full of fury and contempt that Naruto couldn't help but fear her. If looks could kill, the receiver of her glare would've been smashed, torn and ripped to pieces by now.

Unfortunately, the eyes –except for the sharingan of course- doesn't have the ability to inflict pain by a mere glance –he's glad though, cause if the eyes can kill Naruto would've died a hundred times by now, (his teammate isn't really the kindest man on earth)-.

Although, the woman is doing a pretty decent job of intimidating her foe.

He couldn't help but be amused at seeing the discomfort of his best friend's father. Fugaku is known to be the most stoic man, aside from his son, in the village. It takes a few things to deter the stern man and the woman shouting her lungs out is one of them.

Well, who wouldn't be afraid of the only female sannin in the world? An idiot, probably, but even Naruto isn't keen on signing his own death warrant. From what he heard, Tsunade Senju wouldn't give a damn about her targets, her former teammate is a testament to that. His godfather, Jiraiya used to tell of an instance where he almost died, attaining two broken arms, six damaged bones of his ribs, and a number of ruptured organs for spying at Tsunade during her bath. He blanched in fear that time, seeing the Ero-sennin's greatest scar but he wonders how the toad sage could still harbor unrequited love for the old hag.

Though, Naruto couldn't really argue. After all, he did love someone who never loved him back, it was his own female teammate, too. However, he had gotten over his 'small' crush, seeing that the woman was better off with another and that she isn't the woman he used to adore now.

Many things happened to Naruto, witnessing his brother figure's downfall brought changes he'd never knew would occur. A year ago, if someone would ask him if he's willing to risk his life for a certain brunette he'd say say but now, he couldn't even believe he could harbor such resentment to his once love interest.

Keiko's unfaithfulness to her lover might be a secret to everyone, but Naruto knows the truth.

She's to blame for Sasuke's appearance, even if it was unintentional.

"We know nothing of your daughter's whereabouts, Tsunade-hime." The woman to Fugaku's left calmly said. Naruto stared at the black haired matriarch of the Uchihas. He could see concern and sympathy in her eyes and questions how she could show kindness to the woman who is bent up on killing her husband. Mikoto must understand what the Senju princess is feeling, after all, she too had lost her son.

The blond woman halted her flailing as she spat. "Like I'd believe you!" Feeling the force on Minato's hold loosen, Tsunade quickly freed herself, charging at the black haired man before her with a raised fist.

In an instant, three black haired shinobi blocked her attack.

Obito, the best friend of his sensei Kakashi replaced his father's position, holding the raging woman back by grabbing her waist. The next shinobi was Shisui, the cousin of his best friend and currently the head of Konoha's Police Force. His arms crossed, forming an X as he receives Tsunade's deadly blow and the last but not the least is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother who grabbed the Senju's arm, lessening the power before the attack reached Shisui.

They are all members of the Uchiha clan, born with the gift of the Sharinggan.

Naruto couldn't help but gape at the four, his eyes widening as the wooden floor beneath Shisui crack from the force of Tsunade's attack. His eyes drifted to each one, noting how silent the people within the room are. His sight then landed on certain black clothed Uchiha. Unlike the other men, Itachi is wearing a black cloak patterned with red clouds.

Sasuke's older brother is the leader of the renowned band of hired shinobi. They are composed of skilled ninjas, once rogue, and headed before by the leader of Amegakure, an allied village of Konoha.

Guilt with a mix of anger suddenly bubbled inside him. Naruto can't forget that this man is partial to the reason for his friend's depression. Itachi stole the one thing Sasuke has, and though he did it with no intent, he still hates the older Uchiha.

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down." Obito spoke, his usual childish tone gone.

Tsunade, seeing no escape gave out a deep breath before loosening her tensed muscles. Fugaku gave an approving nod to the three Uchihas, signaling for them to let the princess go.

Itachi reappeared to his father's right while the others swiftly came back to their seats, never averting their eyes from the blond haired woman.

"Tsunade-hime." Fugaku spoke. "We were not even informed that you have a daughter, how can we possibly take her?" He reasoned, earning murmurs of approval from the other occupants of the room.

He glanced at his father who was recovering from Tsunade's sudden escape, meeting a very confused Hokage. Minato approached the seat beside his son. "You haven't visited us since you left, Tsunade-sama. Frankly, we don't even know where you were."

Tsunade seethed but did not move from her spot. "You mean he didn't tell you anything?!" She said accusingly, pointing at a certain white haired man at the corner of the room.

All head turned to the other member of the Densetsu no Sannin. Jiraiya looked as if he was a deer caught in the headlights, his stance screaming that he was about to tip toe out of the room. He gave a sheepish smile before scratching the back of his head. "You never really told me to tell them how you were doing." He laughed, receiving a death glare from the Senju princess.

Now, he is the receiving end of her wrath. Tsunade charged but this time, no one dared interfere. Naruto could see the amused look on his parents face from watching his godfather being punched to the wall, the looks on the other occupants of the room where not far from his parent's. These people are sadists, he'd say.

Naruto silently prayed for his godfather's health.

When Tsunade entered his father's office, tromping her way through as she glares at every possible bystander the other day, Naruto already knew she'd be trouble. Although, she does have the biggest boobs he'd ever seen, not to mention how young she looks despite being the same age as Jiraiya. (Back to the point) She was crazy and rude and not to mention ill tempered, demanding to meet the head of the Uchiha clan as she accuses them of kidnapping.

It was a miracle that his father was able to sooth her into waiting for a couple of days, saying that Fugaku was out on a mission, which was true because they were searching for his son. The moment the band of Uchihas, composed of Fugaku, Obito, Shisui and Itachi, entered the village, the Yondaime quickly informed them of a meeting, thus placing them to their current situation.

Giving Jiraiya a one final slap, Tsunade turned to the Uchiha patriarch. "Even if you didn't know about my daughter, that did not stop a member of your clan from taking her."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes from the accusation. He was about to demand his reason when Tsunade interrupted him.

"Oh I'm sure he's a member of your clan, black hair, black eyes, wields the sharinggan." She began to ramble, talking more to herself than the other occupants of the room. "I knew the first time my eyes landed on that boy that he was trouble. If only I didn't left my baby…"

Her eyes buldge with renewed anger at the beaten white haired man. "It's all your fault!"

As she lunged at the half dead Ero-Sennin, a woman with short black hair appeared, in her arms is a small pink pig. "Tsunade-sama, please, Jiraiya-sama has taken enough."

Naruto stared at the black haired woman. He couldn't remember her name, Shi-, Shizu-, Shizuka, no, Shizuko, Shizune!

Tsunade visibly calmed at the sight of her apprentice. She cleared her throat. "I know one of you took my _baby_." She growled, averting her eyes once more to Fugaku.

"Tsunade-sama, we taught all of our members values and abducting a child isn't one of them." Mikoto argued, her mild voice louder than usual.

"I know what I saw!" Tsunade countered. "And my baby isn't a child! For goodness sake' she's the same age as this buffoon."

It took time for Naruto to process that Tsunade was pointing to him. "Hey! Bring that back!"

"I don't like what you called my son!" His mother growled, standing from her seated form. Minato and his son paled, both standing up to place a comforting hand on red haired woman.

"Like I care." Tsunade spat. She knew she's acting childish and reckless but her daughter was taken and any mother is willing to do rash things just for her child. "Like what I said, I knew one of you took her." She crossed her arms on her large chest.

Her eyes scanned the room before widening at a certain person. "You!" She pointed to Itachi's direction, catching the calm Uchiha off guard. "You might've removed your henge but I know who's who. Give me back my daughter!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi replied calmly, though deep inside him was quite wary of the approaching form of the woman.

"Tsunade, you are mistaken." This time, Fugaku bellowed, not bothering to add a suffix to the sannin's name.

My father stood. "Both of you, please.."

The Uchiha leader gave a knowing glance at Minato before glaring at the Senju princess. "You've disrespected my clan far enough, Tsunade." He spat, the anger he refused to show before finally showing. "I'm afraid that if you continue this kind of behavior, the war our ancestors began will resume, and from what I know, you're the last Senju powerful enough to stand against us."

The Hokage tensed at his friend's words. "Fugaku, please understand Tsunade-sama. Your son is missing as well, there might be a way for us to resolve this." He then turned to Tsunade, who surprisingly remained on her spot. "And Tsunade-hime, the Uchiha clan has done none of what you're accusing them, I assure you that with my own reputation as the leader of this village and life."

The people within the room stared in admiration at the Fourth Hokage. Though Fugaku refused to show it, he was overwhelmed by the trust of the Hokage. The same is for Tsunade, a pang of guilt and hurt landed within her chest. She couldn't help but wish another man placed in Minato's position.

A gasp was then heard inside the room before a blur of black lunged at Tsunade.

Mikoto stood wide eyed before the blond haired woman. "Tell me.." She gasped out, clenching the front of Tsunade's robe. "Tell me…" She began to stammer, tears brimming in her eyes. Everyone was curious as to what caused her sudden behavior, Fugaku, seeing the outburst of his wife came to her behind, holding Mikoto's white clenched hands. Before Mikoto could let go, she shouts. "What does he look like, the one who took her? What does he look like?"

Fugaku quickly caught on her line of thoughts. "Mikoto, please stop. This is un becoming of you." He said sternly yet softer than his usual tone.

Tsunade cleared her throat, shrugging the woman's hands off. Mikoto looked defeated, her shoulder slump as she slowly leans towards her husband's body. "It's okay." Tsunade coughed, earning everyone's attention. "The man's about the same height as him." She began, pointing once again at Itachi. Naruto didn't miss the way her brown eyes narrowed. "Same color of hair and eyes, though his hair is shorter and—" The corner of her lips lifted.

"Now that I think of it, his hair resembles a chicken'sass."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Teme!" He shouted, approaching the blond haired woman as well. "The one you're talking about is Teme!"

"You named an Uchiha jerk?" Tsunade asks incredulously, glancing at Fugaku who was now carrying his unconscious wife.

"No!" He quickly denied. "His name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke's been missing for two months; we all thought he's dead." Itachi joined in, his voice void of any emotion but Naruto could see relief in his eyes.

Tsunade nodded. "I think I can remember my daughter saying she found him two months ago."

"Is he okay?" Mikoto suddenly asks, her voice tired yet cheerful..

"He's okay." Tsunade deadpanned, her voice laced with disdain.

"My sister did well in nursing him back." Shizune added, the pig in her arms agreeing with a boisterous screech.

"Yeah.. Well enough to take my daughter away!" The old hag quickly shouted.

Naruto finally snaps. "Teme isn't like that, you old hag!"

Just as he was about tp attack the Senju princess, a loud puff echoed, accompanied by a thick smoke. Before them, Kakashi stood with an orange book in his hand, this time though, unlike the many times he appeared he isn't reading the book.

"I have some news from Genma. It seems that Sasuke was spotted a few meters from the village gate, he looks—"

While everyone was still contemplating about the white haired words, Tsunade ran outside the room.

"—a bit injured and seems to be suffering chakra depletion." He finished while Naruto blanched. "This isn't good." He heard his father mutter before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Seeing that everyone was quickly leaving the room, Naruto took his father's example and disappeared.

Kakashi raised a brow before turning at the beaten sannin on the ground. "What happened to you?"

….

Naruto quickly spotted his friend.

Sasuke is walking towards the huge doors of Konoha, wearing a simple gray hakama and black pants. His katana, which was usually on his back, is strapped at the right side of his waist.

He looks indifferent yet Naruto could see that he was tired.

The black haired man was walking a bit funny, too, favoring most of his weight to his left side.

Naruto began to fear for his friend. There's no way Sasuke would be able to fight the raging bull racing towards him. The blond haired man quickened his pace, his eyes focused on the blonde haired female before him. He inwardly curses, Tsunade was about half kilometer away from him and with her speed, it would be impossible to stop her.

Sasuke on the other hand was pissed. The deep gash on his right side was throbbing, telling him that the wound had reopened from his earlier fight. That _woman _better tend to him once she caught up or else.

Placing his right foot on the familiar ground of his home, Sasuke felt a slight tremor. Looking up, his eyes widened for a fraction when a familiar blond haired woman appeared. Tsunade was running towards him, a fist raised for an attack.

He expected the old woman to follow _them_, calculating his moves when they meet. What he did not think of is for the old woman to get a head of them and greet him with a deadly blow.

He gulped, shifting his weight to escape when pain ricocheted from his wound.

_You shouldn't force yourself, the wound might reopen and when that happens, you'll feel twice the pain you felt before._

A certain pinkette chastised in his head, mocking him at his current state.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke silently cursed his chakra. Where is it when you needed it the most? He asked himself, watching from the corner of his eyes as Tsunade rapidly near him.

_'Damn that woman, if we hadn't helped those villages on the way, I wouldn't be in this predicament.'_

Naruto charges at the blond haired woman, his own special attack, the rasengan, ready in his hand. He continues to run as he sees Tsunade deliver her deadly blow.

Naruto could only gasp as he watches a cloud of smoke envelopes the vicinity.

He couldn't believe it, just when he learned that his friend was alive, he'd have to see a raging woman kill him in front of his own eyes.

The dust covering the area slowly vanished, emitting suspense to the people around him.

When the smoke finally cleared, Naruto saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

Holding Tsunade's hand in mid-attack is the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen.

Long pinks locks swayed freely behind the woman while her left hand is wrapped around Tsunade's fist. Her body is lax yet elegant, donned with a white long kimono, which hugs her curves well from her chest to the mid of her thighs before running loose pass her feet, creating an opening that reveals the woman's slender white legs that seem to lengthen as Naruto proceeds to stare. She has her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, both presented with slits to reveal a portion of her upper arms.

Naruto averted his gaze to her face and drools. She has the brightest eyes he'd ever seen, emerald orbs enclosed in doe like lids that sharpens at the ends, expressing emotions Naruto rarely see. Her face is unblemished, flawless with a cute button nose and soft, thin pink lips that lures him.

Naruto could hear his heart beating trice as fast as it was before. He felt like he was the one who received Tsunade's punch, sending him to heaven.

He gulped.

"Sakura!" Tsubade gasped withdrawing her hand.

Naruto's ears chimed. He couldn't help but note how her name suits her well.

_Sakura _

The Angel, or rather Sakura was engulfed by her mother in a big hug. Then, as if she was sent on fire, Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "You! You took my baby away from me!" She growled.

She made an act of attacking Sasuke but Sakura quickly grabbed her left arm."No! Please mother, don't hurt him!" Her mature yet soft voice chimed, sending chills throughout Naruto's body.

_'She's a goddess!'_

Tsunade gapes at her daughter disbelievingly. After a few moments, she forced a smile and asked with a comforting tone Naruto had never heard her use."Baby.." She started sweetly, disgusting Naruto in a way. "Give me a good reason to not kill this man."

A long silence echoed among the people in the area. Just as Naruto openly gapes at the pink haired woman, his father and Fugaku appeared on his sides.

Fugaku stares at the younger woman expectantly. Her long pink locks frame her face well and on her forehead is a diamond seal, mirroring her mother's own.

He then glances at his tired son, who despite what occurred looks calm and collected.

Sakura cleared her throat, her face turning flush.

"I'm waiting." Her mother said impatiently.

She whispered something under her breath but no one understood.

"What did you say?" Tsunade looks at her daughter. Sakura was fumbling with her hands and her face matches the color of her hair.

"H-he's um…" She bowed her head.

Everyone seems to be waiting for her answer, nearing the pink haired girl's form to hear her better.

Naruto with his father and the other Uchihas were a few feet away from the trio, all wearing an expectant look –although the two certain black haired man refuse to show it.

"You see, Okaa-san.. Please don't be angry." Sakura gulped meeting her mother's eyes.

She took in a deep breath, Tsunade encouraging her to continue.

"Sasuke-kun…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun and I are…"

.

.

.

"married."

And with her words, two blondes fainted.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters. All right to Kishimoto.**

**A/n: I hope this wasn't disappointing. I'm still editing the next chapters, please follow if you're interested. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
